Innocents Given
by irishKaoru
Summary: TsuzukiHisoka... a night of passion give Hisoka hope for the future.


Innocents Given

Author: Irish Kaoru

Rating: M

Disclaimers: I sooooo do not own Yami no Matsuei in any way

Warnings: Yaoi if you don't like it don't read it!!!

A/N: Ok Ladies and the occasional stray male; this is my first attempt at any kind of actual sexual act! Please be kind and let me know what I did wrong or right for that matter!

This was written during a writers block that I suffered from for my NaNoWriMo story "All's fair in Love and War" Which, with any luck, will slowly make it's way to the FAKE fandom in Late December Early January (shameless plug)

Hisoka sighed for what had to be the ninth time in the past twenty minutes. He leaned back in the uncomfortable office chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

It had been another tedious day of paperwork and his partner had of course run off cowering at the thought of helping the younger boy. It didn't really bother Hisoka to much as Tsuzuki's writing was never legible and his thoughts were never complete. Hisoka couldn't count the number of times he had wasted his personal time to help fix all of the inaccuracies in Tsuzuki's reports before they handed them in.

His headache was not so much caused by the arduous task that lay before him as it was from his empathetic powers going haywire over the last few days. It seemed to him that anyone who had the slightest emotion within a mile radius could be felt pounding on his barriers. The more they pounded the more barriers Hisoka forced himself to put up to protect his sanity from the onslaught.

There was one emotion however, that he could feel above anyone else, that being his partner's. Regardless of Tsuzuki's attempts at shielding his normally overbearing feelings from his colleague, Hisoka could clearly define his above the rest.

It wasn't one that was to overpowering per say, it was more gentle like a lovers caress. He was always sympathetic and worried about the boy, more so now that before. He had taken note to the way that Hisoka had been acting and had in truth done what he could to stay away from the youth so that he would limit his contact and thus emotions as well.

However, no matter how far away Tsuzuki was from Hisoka, the boy always tried to find him above anyone else. For some reason he took comfort in feeling that brush of emotions that Tsuzuki emitted. He blamed it on the fact that he had never really had anyone care for him in the past sixteen years of his life. Although, the other, rather visual, thought that crept into the boys mind at the most inopportune times could not be blamed on anything.

He found himself more often than not curled up in bed; face nestled into one of his soft pillows calling out Tsuzuki's name. Other times it was the last thing that he thought of and the name called from his lips when he pleasured himself. There were even times when Hisoka would look longingly over the conference room table at his partner wondering what his lips felt like against his own. What did his skin taste like?

Moments like now, when he was all alone save his thoughts, he allowed his mind to wonder to such things, such seemingly pointless things but things that would cease to go away.

Currently he was enjoying a rather vivid image of the man half naked and painted pink with passion writhing under his touch.

Hisoka halfway fell out of his chair when he felt the hand touch his shoulder. Emerald eyes cast a glance upward knowing who it was before actually seeing the man. Tsuzuki's indigo eyes were glancing back with blatant concern over Hisoka. He felt a tad bit ashamed that he made Tsuzuki worry so much lately. He gave the man a small smile to reassure him that he was fine.

"You know everyone is gone for the night." Tsuzuki said lightly, as if he were speaking to a frightened child. Hisoka scoffed and shrugged his partners hand off. What did it matter if they had left, he still had work to do. He reached back over his desk and picked up the pen.

"Then why are you still here?" He asked nonchalantly however, coming from a boy like Hisoka it stung as much as an insult. Tsuzuki reached over the boy and grabbed the pen out of his hand. Hisoka became all to aware of Tsuzuki's chest resting against his back and fought back both the blush and mental images that assaulted him. What the hell was he doing? He was acting like a high school boy who couldn't keep his hormones in check.

"You need to get some rest!" Tsuzuki said firmly. The man never gave commands only requests so this statement coming from him astounded Hisoka. He could only gawk at the man.

"And if I don't want to?" He challenged once he regained his composure. Tsuzuki wasn't phased the least by the boy's come back. They had been partners for almost three years now and he was use to the smart remarks and witty comebacks that the boy produced for him day in and day out.

"Then I will make you Hisoka." Once again he gawked at the man's statement. He was never the serious one. _His_ Tsuzuki never made threats to him, not unless he intended to follow threw with them. Hisoka begrudgingly stood up and grabbed his coat. It was better to just go with the man than cause a scene.

Winter had befallen them and a cold wind nipped at their faces and exposed skin causing small Goosebumps to rise on the youth's skin. He gave a small shutter and pulled his coat around him tighter an action that did not go unnoticed by his counterpart.

Hisoka blushed light pink as he felt Tsuzuki's arm wrap around his shoulders pulling him tighter into his body offering what little warmth he could. It was a small gesture, one that Hisoka would normally have not thought twice of seeing how the streets were empty. Now however his desires were taking over him and Hisoka suddenly felt hot, too hot. He allowed Tsuzuki to lead him along the deserted streets all the while looking at the ground. It wasn't until they had stopped outside a door that Hisoka noticed rather than taking him home they had both winded up at Tsuzuki's apartment. The situation just went from bad to worse in a matter of moments.

"Why am I here?" He fought to keep his voice even and refused to look Tsuzuki in the eyes, doing so would mean letting the man see the state that he was in.

"Dinner, it's late and I am sure you are hungry." He replied as if it was the obvious answer. Either he was oblivious to the young boys discomfort or simply ignored it as he unlocked the door and pulled Hisoka through the threshold with him.

Unprepared for the sudden tug Hisoka lost his footing and ran into the larger man knocking him to the ground. Tsuzuki sprawled out on the living room floor with Hisoka unceremoniously draped over the top of him. Hisoka was once again blushing madly as he pushed himself up. He mumbled an apology as he scrambled to get to his feet but Tsuzuki's arm held him in place.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka spat nervously, bad things could happen if he was left like this. Tsuzuki's neck was fully exposed giving Hisoka a temptation that he didn't need.

"Sorry, I just noticed how tight your shoulders are. I'll give you a massage after dinner." Hisoka's jaw hit the floor. This was not good at all; he had to get out of there.

"I-I really need t-to go Tsuzuki!" he Stammered

"Nonsense, I would feel much better if you stayed Hisoka." Tsuzuki released his grip and let the poor boy stand. "Who knows if you will actually eat if I sent you home now" He gave him a slight grin from his place on the floor before getting to his own fee. He pushed the boy further into the house and picked up the phone.

About five minutes later he walked back to the living room to find a very flustered Hisoka sitting on his couch studding the grain wood floor. It was a rare site to see his normally calm partner as out of it as he was now. A devilish grin played across his lips as he sat, as close as possible, with the boy.

He draped an arm over the back of the couch and held back a snicker as the youth stiffened. This was priceless. Hisoka seemed to be as flustered as he was because of him. This was an opportunity that he would not pass up. He pulled the boy to the back of the couch and placed his arm around him. Hisoka gave an uncharacteristic 'meep' at the contact.

Hisoka couldn't take much more of this… he needed to get away but deep down he really didn't want to. He was elated at the attention that he was getting; he refused to admit that to himself though.

Tsuzuki ran a hand over the base of Hisoka's neck placing slight pressure on the knots there. Hisoka winced a little before subconsciously relaxing into the touch. All to soon however the mood was broken as the doorbell rang.

"Ohhhh dinner!" Tsuzuki jumped up elated and answered to door. When he appeared again he was hauling three bags of Chinese food. The silly grin still plastered to his face. He began to place the food on the table while watching Hisoka try to hide his obvious disgust.

"Do you really think you are going to eat _all _of that?" Tsuzuki laughed.

"Of course not, you're going to help… I got your favorites too!" Hisoka rolled his eyes before kneeling at the table and picking up his chopsticks.

They ate in silence due mainly to the glances that Tsuzuki was giving Hisoka over the rim of his takeout box. Sometimes it would be a look of unrelenting longing that sent a chill down the boy's spine. Other times it was a playful glance in which Tsuzuki would advert his eyes as soon as Hisoka's locked with his.

After the meal Hisoka helped Tsuzuki put the leftovers away. The whole time Tsuzuki would 'accidentally' bumped into his partner, or let their hands touch when they reached for the same box. Hisoka was almost sure that his face would be painted that pink tinge for the rest of his after life.

"I-I have to get going." Hisoka mumbled once they were finished. He started to head towards the door only to be pulled backwards into Tsuzuki's arms. He struggled to get free for a minute knowing that his will power wouldn't last long if his hormones continued to assault him like they were. Would he be forced to be at the whim of his hormones for his entire afterlife being trapped in this teenage body?

"Please stay." Tsuzuki whispered lightly into his ear and Hisoka lost all willpower to fight against his body. His breathing steadily rose and he felt his body begin to shake as Tsuzuki let him to his bed.

He gently set the boy on the bed and walked to the small bathroom coming back with lotion. He smirked at himself, he did have a promise to keep. Hisoka's eyes went large as the man closed in on him.

"Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." Tsuzuki ordered. When the youth made no attempt to move Tsuzuki helped him. He carefully undid the buttons to Hisoka's shirt letting his hand ever so lightly brush the skin as he did so. Hisoka breathed in a slight gasp of air when Tsuzuki's hand passed over his abdomen.

He lightly nudged the boy in the direction of the bed and got him to lie on his stomach. Secretly Tsuzuki had been waiting for this day. He drank in the sight of Hisoka's milky white skin. He ran a hand from the small of his back up to his shoulder blades. Hisoka's body involuntarily shivered at the feeling.

Tsuzuki picked up the bottle and opened the cap allowing the sent to overtake his senses. He tipped the bottle and allowed the silky white liquid to pour onto Hisoka's warm back. Hisoka arced skyward at the sudden contact but was soon forced down as Tsuzuki straddled his hips.

He ran his hands threw the small puddle evenly distributing it over the boys back. He felt the boy move slightly under him. He began to massage Hisoka's shoulders with a light pressure that made the boy sigh slightly. A sigh had been cast in that movement and Hisoka was hooked on Tsuzuki. Every touch the older man made sent an electrifying shock through his system resulting in a heat that grew in the pit of his stomach.

Tsuzuki leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on the youth's neck unable to hold himself back. Hisoka gasped at the sudden contact but didn't pull away rather tilted his head as far as he could to the side allowing Tsuzuki full access.

Tsuzuki's hands ran down Hisoka's sides making the boy squirm even more. He was tinged pink from head to toe with the pleasure he was receiving from Tsuzuki's ministrations. He bucked upward when Tsuzuki hit a rather sensitive spot and felt it. He knew now that Tsuzuki wanted this as much as he did if his little friend was any indicator.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki breathed heavily as the boy repeated the action. Hisoka forced himself to turn over while his slim hips were still locked between Tsuzuki's thighs. Reaching up in an uncharacteristic show of forcefulness Hisoka grabbed the front of Tsuzuki's shirt and pulled him down till their lips met in a crash of flesh and teeth. Their tongues lapped at one another egger to learn every crevice the other possessed, mapping it out for future use.

They pulled away panting, eyes glazed over and desire evident. Tsuzuki drank in the site of his partner sprawled beneath him, vulnerable yet trusting.

"You are beautiful." He whispered making Hisoka blush.

"Baka!" he chide pulling him in for another slower kiss.

Tsuzuki pulled away and began to let his lips journey down the boy's jaw line, neck and chest. He settled his mouth over one of Hisoka's already erect nipples swirling his tongue around the bud while the other lightly massaged his hardening member through the tight denim.

Hisoka threw his head back into the pillows and bit his lip. He was growing dizzy with the passion and lust that was growing between them. His empathy was pushing at him, making him feel the emotion between the two of them just as much as he felt the caresses and touches.

His breath grew heavy and the air around him seemed to get thin, he was delirious with the lust that threatened to take over him, move him in ways that he had never been moved before.

He watched as his partner unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. His eyes fluttered shut as Tsuzuki raked his body with his eyes. His boxer shorts were getting tighter with each passing moment and threatened to burst free from it's confines.

He felt Tsuzuki's hands run up his outer thighs and rest on the top of the waste band. Slowly the man striped him of the offending cloth inch by inch reveling a fully erect cock amongst light golden blond hairs.

His hands intertwined with the bed sheet till they became one as Tsuzuki planted butterfly kisses along his inner thigh. He was painfully aware of the hand that was caressing his hips moving ever so slowly towards his penis.

He cried out as a wave of pleasure like none he had ever experienced flooded him as Tsuzuki's tongue slid along his shaft heating the already blazing inferno as his hand rubbed up the length of Hisoka's chest.

Tsuzuki had never seen Hisoka act so freely, he was acting out of pure desire and instinct, something that he thought he would get the chance to actually see. It almost pained him to know that he was not Hisoka's first that his virginity had been stolen from him in such a cruel way.

He took the boys erection in his mouth fully and without hesitation. The moan that Hisoka made was music to his ears and only fueled he need more. He started a slow bobbing pace that quickly increased to frenzied movements. Hisoka began to jerk his hips to meet with Tsuzuki's movements.

A hot flash of white crossed Hisoka's vision and his body lurched forward spraying his seed into Tsuzuki's mouth. He panted and tried to catch his breath to no avail. He opened his eyes and watched as Tsuzuki licked the remaining cum from his thighs.

"Beautiful" Tsuzuki whispered again as he looked at the youth still in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Tears began to gather in Hisoka's eyes. They were not tears of sadness but tears of relief. He never thought that anyone would be able to love him, not after his innocence had been taken by Muraki. And yet here was Tsuzuki offering him what he never though possible.

"Hey!" Tsuzuki said alarmed, "What's wrong." He gathered the boy in his arms and hugged him tightly. He place kisses all throughout his sandy blond hair while rocking him gently.

"Thank you." Hisoka whispered lamely. Tsuzuki didn't need an explanation. While he may not be an empathy like his partner was he could take a good guess at what the boy was talking about.

The rest of the night passed in a mass of flesh, sweat, and passion as the two made love to one another. In the morning when Hisoka opened his eyes the first thing he saw was coca colored hair and creamy white skin. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that last night was not a dream.

He had chosen whom to love and that person had accepted him for what and more importantly who he was. For the first time in his life Hisoka felt as if he was in control. He was the master of his life, something he had never been before.

He nestled closer to the warm mass and sighed. He could get use to this, waking up in the mornings wrapped in the arms of the man that he loved. He watched Tsuzuki until violet eyes fluttered open and met his.

"Good morning beautiful." Tsuzuki whispered placing a lingering kiss on Hisoka's forehead, nose, and lips. Yes, he could easily get use to this.

A/N: Ok so what did yah think? Good, bad, indifferent? Please review.


End file.
